An Adventure in Therapy
by TaraHalliwell
Summary: Crack!fic  set somewhere in Season Four... Around The Rapture  Bobby gets sick and tired of listening to Dean and Sam argue so he sends them to therapy and forces Ruby and Cas to tag along!
1. Chapter 1

Bobby walked into his home after a long hunt, ready to put his feet up and have a beer. What he didn't expect was for Sam and Dean to be standing in the living room screaming their fool heads off.

"Come on, Sam!" Dean exclaimed, repeating the same argument for the thousandth time. "She's a demon! They want us dead, we want them dead!"

"We can trust her Dean!" Sam denied, his face screwed up in irritation. "She's helping us!"

"Bullshit Sam!" Dean yelled. "The angels say don't trust her, so we don't trust her!"

"Cas!"

"Ruby!"

Dean and Sam called for backup simultaneously. The two appeared instantly and Bobby stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "All right, that's it!" He shouted, glaring at Dean when he opened his mouth to retort. "The four of you have been having this same cat fight for months now and I'm sick of it." Sam looked at Dean shamefully, while Dean quieted. "I already made an appointment and the four of you are going to therapy." Bobby announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Bobby, no way-"

"That's ridiculous-"

"Screw that!"

"I do not believe that I require-"

"Quiet, all of ya!" Bobby growled and everyone fell silent. "You're going, even if I have to drag you by your hair, draw devils traps, use holy oil or threaten you car!"

Dean gasped dramatically, looking hurt. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Bobby threatened. They stared each other down for several minuets before Dean finally backed down.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

><p>I wakled into my office somewhat anxiously. Bobby Singer had called and requested I met with his family today and help them work through their issues. When I asked him to elaborate he had chuckled darkly and said, "You'll see."<p>

Bobby and I had been friends for years, he fixed my car more times then I could count, so I figured I owed him a favor.

"Dr. Walt?" My receptionist, Stephanie said, poking her head in the door. "Bobby Singer is here."

"Send them in." I said, getting out a pad and pen. I was anxious to get started so I sat at the head of a long table and observed four men and one woman walk into the room.

Bobby walked in first and shook my hand. "Thanks for taking us." He said, taking the seat on my left.

Two men entered the room next and I could see the wariness in the younger man's face, while the other just looked annoyed. "What, no couches?" The older man griped sarcastically and Bobby sent him a sharp look.

"Boy, sit down and shut up." Bobby ordered. Grumbling, the older man took a seat next to Bobby, while the younger man sat across from him.

_Hides behind humor, but hiding from what? Respects Bobby. _I noted on my notepad. Dean's eyes watched my movement, but he didn't say anything futher.

The last two walked in and I immediately noted the apathy in the man's face.

_Doesn't show emotion- afraid or just stoic? _

The woman merely looked bored at her predicament as she took the seat next to the younger man and across from Bobby while the guy in the trench coat sat next to the one in the leather jacket.

I cleared my throat and all eyes were on me. "Welcome to therapy everyone. My name is Dr. Walt and I'm pleased you decided to come. Therapy is an important step in working through problems you may be having, and it doesn't mean you're crazy." I always started out my sessions this way, to reasure my patients. No one in this room seemed very reasurred, if anything they seemed annoyed. "Alright, why don't we all introduce ourselves?" I sat back and waited, my pen ready.

"You already know me." Bobby said after a few seconds of silence and glared at Dean, indicating him to go next.

"I'm Dean. This's Castiel." Dean introduced himself and Castiel, preventing him from saying anything stupid.

_Dean- hides behind humor, but hiding from what? Respects Bobby. Didn't allow Castiel to introduce himself. Controlling?_

_Castiel- Doesn't show emotion- afriad or just stoic? Is okay with Dean introducing him. Shy? Antisocial? Apathetic? Possible depression._

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said, giving a quick, awkward smile to the doctor.

_Sam- Appears to be the most cooperative. Very quiet. Introvert._

"Ruby." Ruby acknowledged, saying nothing more.

_Ruby- Antisocial. _

"Alright. And what are your relationships with each other?" I asked innocently. I was not prepared for what happened next.

"Sexual!" Ruby declaring, grinning at Sam.

Sam's face instantly turned red and Dean shouted, "You said that was a one time thing! Gee Sam is there anything else I should know?" His voice was hard and filled with anger.

"You have been copulating with the demon?" Castiel asked, sounding absolutely disgusted. I raised my eyebrows at the word demon as my pen flew across the page.

"All of ya shut up!" Bobby yelled and the room settled down. "These two idjits are brothers." Bobby said, indicating Dean and Sam. "This one is their friend." He pointed to Castiel. "And she's..." Bobby had to think for a moment. "Sam's on and off again girlfriend." Sam groaned and dropped his head into his hands while Ruby smirked at the pissed off look on Dean's face.

_Dean- Sam's brother, angry about his sexual relationship with Ruby. _

_Sam- Possibly in denial about relationship with Ruby/lying about her to his brother._

_Castiel- Used the word 'demon' to describe Ruby, investigate further._

_Ruby- Takes pleasure in humiliating/angering others._

"Okay, I can see that there is a lot of tension in this room. Let's all take a deep breath for a minuet." I waited a moment, but no one seemed particularly inclined to do as I asked so I hurried on. "I would like to talk to you for a minuet Castiel."

"What do you wish to ask me?" He asked, sounding unconcerned. I noted his unusually formal speech before continuing.

"You used the word 'demon' to describe Ruby. Would you explain that please?" I asked.

"She's is a demon. A spawn of Satan." Castiel 'clarified' and I raised my eyebrows.

"When you say demon-" I began, but was cut off.

"It's a cult!" Dean announced, sounding rather proud of himself. All eyes swiveled to him and his grin slipped a little. "What?" He demanded. "It's better then what he was saying." Dean murmmered to Bobby, who had no choice to agree.

"Wait a moment. Ruby is in a cult?" I asked, my eyes on Ruby now. She was openly smirking at this and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in a cult that worships Satan." Ruby agreed, apparently very pleased with this.

"Oh." Was all I could think to say. I cleared my throat. "So, uh, Dean, would it be fair to say that Ruby's... involvement with a cult is why you're angry with her and Sam's relationship?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Dean snarked and Bobby glared at him. Dean slouched in his seat and the tension in the air increased tenfold.

I loosened my tie a little and realized how intense this session was going to get. "Bobby, when you called me to set up this session I asked you who it was for. Would you mind repeating what you said to me?" Dean and Sam looked at Bobby curiously, while Bobby looked a little uncomfortable.

"I said it was for my boys." Bobby muttered, embarassed. Dean and Sam looked touched.

"So would it be accurate to say that you consider Dean and Sam your sons?" I asked, still trying to get everyone's relationships to each other straight. Bobby nodded.

"And do the two of you consider Bobby your father?" I asked and Dean and Sam shifted, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. Sam caught Dean's eyes and motioned to Bobby with his eyes, then tilted his head. Dean responded silently, raising his eyebrows quickly and letting them drop. Sam sent his brother a look and Dean nodded.

"Of course we do." Dean said quietly and I nodded.

_Dean and Sam share a silent method of communicating are obviously very close, maybe a little codependent. _I wrote. _Both identify Bobby as their father, he identifies them as his sons. Where is there real father?_

"Alright, now that that's all sorted out I can ask why you've decided to come to therapy. Let's go around the table one by one. We'll start with you Sam." I said, curious to hear what responses I got.

"Well, I guess Dean and I have been arguing a lot lately." Sam admitted, his face scrunched with sadness. Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Do you disagree Dean?" I asked. Dean glared at me for calling him out, but answered.

"No. But I don't think we need to be in therapy for it either. Sam knows exactly what's pissing me off and no head-shrinking is gonna change that." Dean said, folding his arms across his chest.

_Dean- Pessimistic view towards therapy/his relationship with Sam. _

"Then why are you here Dean?"

"Bobby threatened my car." He said seriously and I raised an eyebrow at Bobby.

"Look, Doc, I had to get him here somehow. And Dean's the stubbornest idjit I ever met. Trust me, it was the only option." Bobby defended himself and Dean glowered at him.

"My concern, Bobby is that Dean wont feel safe enough to open up if he's not here willingly." I said honestly.

"Oh, he'll cooperate." Bobby said, sending a threatening glare at Dean, who looked in the opposite direction and pursed his lips, pouting.

I nodded and turned to Castiel. "And why are you here Castiel?"

Castiel tilted his head in thought before answering, "I came along because Bobby asked me to, and he said it would help Dean. Dean is my friend."

_Deep connection with Dean. Possible relationship?_ I wrote and nodded.

"What about you Ruby?" I asked, turning my attention to her.

"Bobby threatened me." She said, sounding bored.

"Bobby?" I asked incredulously and he shrugged helplessly, offering me no excuse.

"And I thought it'd be funny." Ruby added and I just nodded, underlining my note about the joy Ruby takes in humiliating others.

"Okay. So, Bobby, since you're the one who called would you care to explain why you think you all require therapy?" I asked.

"Sure, doc. It's simple really." Bobby said. "Dean and Sam wont stop shouting at each other and I'm sick of listening to them bitch. This one keeps whining about his daddy issues," Bobby pointed to Castiel, who looked incredibly affronted. The first real emotion, I noted, that he showed.

_Castiel- Very sensitive about issues with his father. _

"And I don't even know where to start with that one." Bobby said, pointing to Ruby. I nodded and thought over my next words very carefully.

"Okay, I would like to conduct three seperate sessions today just as a platform to work with for future sessions." Dean groaned and Bobby smacked the back of his head. I waited to see what Dean would do and, considering the thunderous expression on his face, I thought he might resort to violence. However, Sam started laughing and Dean kicked him under the table.

"Shut up Sammy." He muttered and I sensed genuine affection between them.

"In the first session I would like to speak with Dean, Sam and Ruby alone." Sam's eyes shot open wide while Dean and Ruby glared at each other. I mentally prepared myself and continued. "Afterwards I would like to speak with Castiel, Sam and Dean. Then I would like to finish with all four of us." No one looked particularly thrilled with this plan, but they agreed none the less.

"I'll call for you when we're ready for you Castiel." I said and Castiel nodded at me before following Bobby out the door.

"So..." I trailed off, already sensing the animosity in the room spike. "Where should we start?"


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately Dean and Ruby glared at each other full force. Sam looked between them and slouched in his seat uncomfortably.

I took a deep breath and knew that any subject with these three was going to be touchy. Sighing, I decided to start out slow. "So, you two are brothers. Would you say that you have a close relationship?" I asked. Dean's eyes flickered to Sam's face, his expression closed as he looked away. Sam was staring at Dean empathically and after a few minuets his gaze wandered to his hands with disappointment.

_Dean- Unwilling to show emotions. Depressed?_

"I guess our relationship has been a little strained lately." Sam muttered, glancing at Dean through his lashes.

"And when would you say that started?"

"When Dean got back from hell."

"Sam!" Dean yelled furiously. Ruby smirked and Sam's eyes widened at the slip up.

"When you say hell..." I began uncertainly. These peoples issues were more complex then I thought.

"It's the Cult!" Dean covered.

"Yeah, Ruby's cult kidnapped Dean for four months." Sam elaborated and my eyes widened.

"Sam, why would you start a relationship with the woman who helped kidnap your brother?" I asked, my pen poised. Dean watched Sam's face intently.

"Because I have a hot body." Ruby purred, grinning at Sam seductively.

"Yeah, hot like hellfire." Dean snapped.

"Oh, bite me." Ruby retorted.

"I think that's his job." Dean said, pointing to Sam. "Or is he more of a sucker then a biter?"

"At least I'm not kissing Castiel's ass." Sam sniped and Dean's eyes widened in anger. "I guess old habits die hard, don't they Dean?"

"I am not-"

"I know you signed up to be Heaven's bitch Dean so don't even bother denying it-."

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Okay, I think that's quite enough of that." I interupted, seeing danger signs flicker across Sam and Dean's faces. They were both glaring at each other, breathing heavily, while Ruby seemed perfectly content to sit back and enjoy the commotion she had caused. I wanted to ask about Sam calling Dean 'Heaven's bitch' but I decided that perhaps now was not the time.

_Dean- Disgusted by Sam's relationship with Ruby. Heaven's bitch?_

_Ruby- Likes to antagonize Dean. _

_Sam- Dislikes Dean being 'Heaven's bitch' and 'kissing Castiel's ass'_

"Sam, could you answer my original question please." I asked cautiously.

After a moment, Sam responded. "She wasn't the one who took him. She tried to help me save him."

"Did you manage to rescue him?"

"No, Cas did." Dean said and I raised my eyebrows, not having expected that.

"Castiel? Where does he fit into this?" I asked, also thinking that, if Cas truely did save Dean, it would make sense why the two have a deep bond.

"He's an angel." Ruby said nonchalantly, smiling as Sam's incredulous look.

"An angel?" I repeated, my head beginning to hurt.

"He's... part of a religious group that's trying to stop Ruby's cult." Dean covered, glaring at Ruby.

"Alright, let's regroup for a minuet." I said, flipping through my notes. "Ruby is part of a satanic cult that refers to their members as demons. Some members, not Ruby, kidnapped Dean for four months and Castiel, who is part of a religious group who call their members angels, rescued him. Is that correct?" The three nodded and I sighed. "Alright Dean. So, you were in 'hell' for four months while you were kidnapped. How would you say that's affected you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean snapped, completely closed off.

_Dean- Scared of his time in hell/defensive._

"Dean, talking about your experiences-" I began, only to be cut off.

"Sam's addicted to demon blood!" Dean shouted suddenly. Ruby burst into laughter and Sam gasped.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, unable to believe his own brother sold him out.

"And what is demon blood?" I asked, looking at Sam. He hadn't seemed like a drug addict when I met him. Though if it were some type of steroid it would certainly explain his large size.

"Dean's an alcoholic!" Ruby shouted, deflecting my attention from Sam.

"And he has PTSD!" Sam jumped in, more then happy to push Dean in front of the bus.

"I do not have an STD!" Dean defended himself hotly. Ruby's eyes widened comically while Sam burst out laughing. Dean's face was red with embarassment and he stood up, leaning across the table. "Shut up Sam!"

"It shouldn't surprise you Dean. You're such a sex addict." Ruby commented calmly.

_Sam- addicted to 'demon blood' (steroid?)_

_Dean- Possible PTSD, Alcoholism, Sex Addiction_

_Ruby- Enjoys using the brothers weaknesses to manipulate them for her own amusement. _

"Shut up you blacked eye'd freak!" Dean growed at Ruby and Sam instantly stopped laughing. My hand was flying across the page as I struggled to record their argument.

"Don't call her a freak Dean!" Sam ordered.

"I'll call her a freak if I want to. Freak!" Dean growled, looking at Sam now. Sam stood up as well, slamming his hands on the table.

"Why don't we all calm-"

"Shut up!" Dean and Sam yelled simultaneously and I shrank back into my seat.

"Dean I have had it up to here with your crap!" Sam said, holding a hand above his head.

"Yeah, well, right back at you!"

"Ah, shut up you crybaby!" Ruby interupted and Dean rounded on her.

"You're gonna let her talk to me like that?" Dean demanded and Sam clenched his jaw. "Fine. It's obvious where your loyalties lie."

"Dean, Ruby is my friend and I-"

"She's not your friend Sam! She's your dealer!" Sam's face twitched in anger before he lost it.

Jumping across the table Sam tackled his off guard brother. I jumped out of my seat and away from their flailing limbs. Quickly, I mentally took note of the way they were merely wrestling while pulling their punches and kicks.

"Bobby!" I called out, my voice embarassingly frightened.

Bobby ran into the room and looked around. His face darkened with anger when he caught sight of Dean putting Sam into a head lock. Marching forward, Bobby grabbed Dean and Sam by the back of their jackets and pulled them apart. They both clamoured to their feet, breathing heavily.

"Let me go!" Sam demanded, reaching towards Dean again.

"Shut up, the both of ya!" Bobby ordered. Dean had went still the second Bobby grabbed him while Sam continued flailing for a second. "Boy if you don't stop moving right now I'm gonna get creative." Bobby threatend Sam, who wisely stopped moving.

"What the hell happened in here?" Bobby demanded.

"I do not have an STD!" Dean shouted and the bewilderment on Bobby's face caused Sam to start laughing again. "Bitch!" Dean shouted, jumping out of Bobby's grasp and tackling Sam again.

"Get off of me you jerk!" Sam demanded. Bobby rolled his eyes and counted to five in his mind. It didn't help.

"That's it! If you two don't get off of each other right now then I'm locking the two of you in the panic room until you work out your issues!" Bobby threatened. Instantly, Dean and Sam jumped apart, both breathing heavily from their confrontatin.

_Bobby- Has a panic_ room?

"Well..." I coughed and everyone's attention went to me again. "Perhaps that's enough for one day." Bobby looked relieved and I continued. "I would like to see the four of you here, first thing tomorrow."

"Why do I have to come?" Ruby demanded.

"After I speak with Dean, Sam and Castiel, I would like to finish the day with the entire group." I explained. Ruby muttered something incoherent and Sam shot her a look.

"We'll be here Doc." Bobby said. "Let's go." Bobby said, waiting until Dean, Sam, Ruby and Cas were out the door beforing coming up to me, thanking me for helping him out and following them out the door. As they left the building I heard shouting and possibly the sounds of physical violence.

I walked over to the phone and dialed my wife's number. "Honey. Break out the good wine tonight."

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Dean being 'Heaven's Bitch' is when he agrees to serve Heaven and whatever. Sam knows, but he wasn't locked in the panic room yet. Please try to follow my logic, thanks! Also, in case anyone was confused, the italics are the doc's notes.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat through my morning appointments rather restlessly, anxious to meet with the Winchesters and Castiel. I was hoping that everyone would return a littler calmer, and with a more level head but from what I had observed, that wasn't likely.

At exactly 3 o'clock my secretary informed me that they had arrived. "Send them in." I told her, and a moment later Bobby, Dean, Sam and Castiel walked in.

"I'll be in the waiting room in you need me Doc." Bobby said, glaring at Dean and Sam. Sam looked away sheepishly and Dean pouted.

"I'm sure that wont be necessary." I said, not feeling nearly as confident as I sounded. Dean and Sam both shot me disvelieving looks and I observed the way they were standing on either side of Castiel, as if he were their referee.

Bobby glared at the boys for a second longer. "Behave." He warned them and left, closing the door behind him.

An awkward tension filled the air and I cleared my throat. "I'm glad to see you all back. Please take a seat." I smiled and gestured towards the table. We sat around the table, Dean and Castiel on one side of me and Sam on the other. I immediately took note of the rigid way that Castiel was sitting.

_Castiel- Very tense. Nervous?_

"Alright, I wanted a session with the three of you to get a chance to talk to Castiel and observe his relationship with the two of you." I said and Dean rolled his eyes.

"So," I said, my pen poised." How would you describe your relationships with Dean and Sam, Castiel?"

"I do not have a relationship with Sam. He is heading down a dark road and I cannot be involved with such blasphemy." Sam appeared mildy hurt by this but said nothing as Dean watched him intently. I frowned at the word blasphemy and took note of it.

"You don't approve of his drug habits or his involvement with Ruby and her cult?" I clarified. Castiel gave me a strange look but nodded and Sam rolled his eyes.

_Castiel- Very religious. Does not like Sam because of his affiliations with Ruby's satanic cult and his drug habits. _

"What about your relationship with Dean?" I asked, intensely curious. Castiel obviously wasn't here for Sam, so that left Dean.

"Dean and I are bonded too closely." He said and Dean's eyes bugged out as Sam stifled a laugh.

"What do you mean 'too closely'?" I asked.

"I am not permitted to feel emotions or show them but I frequently let my emotions get the better of me when I am around Dean." Castiel explained hesitantly, as if he were worried of some type of retribution if he spoke my mind. "I was just chastised for such behavior." He admitted shamefully and I frowned.

_Castiel- Feels he is 'too close' to Dean. Isn't allowed to show emotions/was just 'chastised for such behavior'. Is he in an overcontrolling relationship and his bf/gf is jealous of his relationship with Dean?_

"Who tells you that you're not allowed to have emotions?" I asked curiously.

"My father."

"And how is your relationship with your father?"

Nervousness flickered over Castiel's face and he glanced upwards. His face was closed off, but a pained look in his eyes.

"Cas, no one's listening." Dean murmmered soothingly.

_Castiel- Paranoid of someone listening/insecure_

"I love my father." Castiel said simply, but I could tell he was holding something back.

"But-" I prompted. Castiel and Dean shared a long look and I watched intently, wondering if I would see the same silent communication that the brothers had shared the previous day. Dean nodded fractionately and Castiel seemed to widen his eyes just a bit. Dean nodded again, more forecully this time and Castiel sighed.

_Dean- Very close to Castiel. Seems to genuinely want to help him. _

"Bobby mentioned the other day that you and your father are having problems. Would that be accurate to say?" I asked and Castiel pursed his lips tightly to stop himself from saying anything.

Apparently wanting to save his friend from this line of questioning Dean said, "Sam had more demon blood last night!"

"Hey, don't change the subject just because your boyfriend is too scared to talk about his daddy issues." Sam snapped, agitated.

_Castiel/Dean- Boyfriends?_

"I do not have 'daddy issues'!" Castiel exclaimed angrily and I wondered if every session with these people was going to end with anger.

"You do too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, that's enough!" I called above them. Castiel appeared unaffected by the minor confrontation, but Sam was breathing heavily.

_Tension between Sam and Castiel._

"Castiel, why aren't you comfortable talking about your father?" I asked and Castiel sighed.

"I am afraid of retribution." Castiel admitted.

"Look, doc, Cas's dad is kind of distant. So, yeah, he's got some issues, but who wouldn't?" Dean defended his friend, easily interperting the anxious look Castiel was wearing and the way his eyes flickered over the room, searching for eavesdroppers.

"I would like to hear what Castiel has to say about his father, thank you Dean." I said gently, my attention focused on Castiel. Talking about whatever happened with his father was going to be an important first step for Castiel and I wanted him to be able to speak freely.

Suddenly, Castiel's eyes shot to the ceiling and I frowned looking up as well. "What is it Cas?" Dean whispered.

"I have to go." Castiel said simply, standing and walking towards the door.

"Why do you need to leave so quickly Castiel?" I asked, not moving from my seat.

"My assistance is required." Castiel said simply.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"My brother told me." He responded, despite Dean and Sam's gestures for him to be silent.

Frowning, I asked, "When did he tell you?"

"Just now." Castiel said, annoyed with this line of questioning.

"But, how did you hear him?" I asked. Leaning forward, I asked in all seriousness, "Castiel, do you hear voices in your head?"

"Of course I do." Castiel said, looking at me as though I were a moron. Dean immediately face-palmed and Sam groaned, dropping his head onto the table.

_Castiel- Hears voices. Schizophrenic?_

"What do the voices tell you to do?" I asked and Castiel frowned.

"I do not have time for this." He said, opening the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby demanded, standing right on the other side as if having expected something like this to happen. Which, of course, he probably did.

"I need to leave." Castiel stated simply.

"You're not going anywhere until the doc is done." Bobby said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I'm needed-" Castiel began, but Bobby cut him off.

"Too bad, they can get someone else to help. Now, sit down." Castiel glared at Bobby for several moments, but he remained unmoving.

"Cas, it'll be fine." Dean said, walking over to his friend and leading him back to the table. Cas followed reluctantly and sat down, his face more closed off then it had been before.

"Bobby, Ruby, could you both come in please? I think I'm done with this solo session." I said and Bobby signaled to Ruby. They walked in and Bobby took a seat next to Cas while Ruby sat next to Sam.

I took a deep breath and said, "Well, it's been a pleasure working with all of you. I have to say that I think we made some good starts towards progress. Now, I have some homework for you-"

"Homework?" Dean snorted.

"Watch it, boy." Bobby warned him and Dean glowered at the table.

"Right, so Dean for the next 24 hours you are not going to drink any alcohol." I began and Dean immediately started to protest.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed outraged. "Bobby-"

"Dean, quit your whining and do what the doctor says." Bobby ordered. Dean glared at me but was silent.

"I would also like you and Ruby to do one bonding activity." I said. Dean paled even further and Ruby rolled her eyes, then smirked at Dean. "Ruby, you are not allowed to do anything violent for the next 24 hours and I would like you to do at least one hour of community service." Immediately Dean burst out laughing and Ruby was half way across the table before Sam managed to hold her back.

"Ruby, it's fine. It's fine!" Sam said, struggling against her.

"Sam, you are not allowed any demon blood for 24 hours and you are not allowed to talk to Ruby for the next 24 hours." I said and Sam's eyes widened.

"You can't-" He began to protest, but a sharp look from Bobby silenced him.

"Castiel, you are to freely and openly express all your emotions and thoughts for the next 24 hours. To help you do that I have a prescription for you. Take one tablet every three hours and it will lower your inhibitions enough to allow you to share you feelings with your friends. Also, you and Sam will perform a bonding activity." Sam looked at Castiel uncomfortably as the latter stared at him unblinkingly. Dean stifled a laugh.

"Dean and Sam, the two of you also have to perform a bonding activity. Also, you must sit down at some point within the next 24 hours, with Bobby if you need him there, and calmly discuss any issues you have with each other. Try your hardest to keep it from escalating into a physical fight." Dean and Sam exchanged weary looks at that and Bobby ran a hand over his face. This wasn't going to end well. However, it was worth a shot so I put a smile on my face and said, "Good luck guys. I look forward to seeing how everything went in a few days."

"We're all going to die." Ruby said seriously and I felt the smile flicker off my face somewhat. Sam sent Ruby a look but she just shrugged.

"Thanks for your help, doc. We'll see you in a few." Bobby said, shaking my hand before herding the others out of the room. I sat back in my chair and sighed, this was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
